


If I Could Only Bring You Back

by Snowworries



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries
Summary: Her lips were still tingling from the kiss, the searing heat flooding through her like a tsunami, the warmth mixing together with the icy tears pricking at her eyes. Mick’s body weighing heavy on her side, tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest as she wandered further away from Len.





	1. Chapter 1

Her lips were still tingling from the kiss, the searing heat flooding through her like a tsunami, the warmth mixing together with the icy tears pricking at her eyes. Mick’s body weighing heavy on her side, tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest as she wandered further away from Len. Mick started to groan in pain, his hand lying loosely at his side as he continued to drag his feet. He turned around to see Leonard, his eyes widening in recognition as he tried to push past Sara, her arms wrapping tighter around him despite her body shaking with her own anguish. Pulling him with more strength than she knew she had, she dragged him from the room, the Waverider waiting outside before she hauled him on board.

Rip ran towards them, the ship's doors closing with a resounding thud, pulling Mick away with a sedative that was planted into his neck. Sara stood there for a moment, the sound muffled and mind cloudy as the two moved away, before she collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobs racking her body and hair falling in her face. She wished for an escape, to go back and take his place, to kiss him one last time as she never would've wanted their first kiss to be their last.

She was suddenly consumed with un-relinquished anger, fiery hot rage flooding through her bloodstream, the urge to kill all-consuming as she launched herself at a punching bag. Her fists collided with the thick material, her knuckles hitting the bag over and over and over again, blood and mangled skin the only thing she could see. She wanted to kill Savage, she wanted him to have been in Leonard's place, and he should've been here instead of dead. He should've been here with her, holding her hands close in his, his chin resting against the crown of her head with his arms wrapping around her like a protective shield, holding her together like a second skin. But he wasn't, he was gone, he was dead and she should've saved him. If only she hadn't listened to him, she should've knocked him out and hauled him over her shoulder, let Mick die in his place, just so she could love him for a little longer. It was her fault. It always was.

Looking back as she sat on her bunk, she thought back to when they were in the airlock, their freezing bodies pressed impossibly close together, she knew that she had fallen for him. Remembering how she had oh so willingly clung to him, how every inch of her body was pressed against his as she felt the burning cold sensation flood through their thin clothes. Despite her many past inhibitions, her mind was clouded with thoughts of his cold breath flowing over her icy cheeks, how close they were, how everything they had ever done had led up to that moment, how 'okay' she felt with possibly dying beside a man she had previously hated. He was a hero, her hero, and now he was gone. Her heart was breaking, her lungs were burning and she wished he was there so that she could hold him in her arms, give him all the love that she possessed.

Her heart stuttered in her chest as she furiously wiped at her under eyes, her throat and lungs burning as she curled into a ball on her side, burrowing under her bed covers before closing her eyes.  
"Lights off, Gideon." her voice cracked harshly, her hands pulling at her covers until her face was hidden beneath it. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, and hunching her shoulders, she finally released a shaky breath.  
"Of course, Ms. Lance." Gideon's voice ran loud and clear around her, the ship's voice sympathetic and warm before the lights shut off, the whirring of the ship around her calmed her breathing until her shoulders stopped shaking and her body relaxed. She welcomed the darkness, her eyes sore and tired as images of Len flashed behind her eyelids, her heart growing colder as seconds ticked by. Pulse steadying and eyelids relaxing, she consumed the warmth of her bed, she drifted into unconsciousness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke, her heart aching and hollow, her eyes sore and swollen with unshed tears, the crumpled white bed sheets pooled around her middle, morning sunlight slipped in through the crack in the blinds, from the windows. Lying back down on her bed with a small thump, she lay in silence, refusing to get back up before someone knocked quietly on her door.  
"Come in." her small voice felt scratchy as the door slid open, Kendra wandering into the room, her boots slapping against the ground as she cautiously walked towards her bed. Sitting down on the edge, with her arm resting against Sara's forehead, Kendra lay down beside her, her arms coming to rest over her stomach, as she tucked her head into the crook of her neck.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Sara could feel her smile against the skin of her neck, her heart clenching painfully as she felt prickling behind her eyes. Pushing the pain away, she sighed, her body stiff against the goddesses' side.

"Yes." she felt ashamed of the way her voice had to be forced out and by the shakiness of it, the weakness. All weakness.

As the two lay there in silence, her thoughts wandered to him: his eyes, his crooked smile, the blush across his face when she pointed out his many positive characteristics, but most of all, and his ability to love without being obvious about it. It seemed that he loved her as much as she loved him, their hearts beat in sync and their minds worked in harmony. But she was like Rip now, the love lost by death, alone despite being surrounded by those who loved her, alive but somehow dead, surviving but not really living.

Kendra's breathing soon turned steady as she settled into a deep sleep, her eyelashes fluttering before her body stilled. Carefully extracting herself from the cocoon of Kendra's arms, she moved out of the room, slipping into an oversized jumper as she went, before making her way towards the main area. As her sock-covered feet padded through the ship's hallways, the echoes and occasional shudders of the ship all around her, she found herself feeling a strange sense of calm despite the war raging on within her. The air felt oddly warm, despite the supposedly filtered air flowing throughout the ship, the cold something she missed, craved even, that she had had constantly with Len.

She neared the control panel, speaking into it as she pressed on the mic.  
"Gideon," she let her head drop forward, releasing a sigh and a small sniffle before continuing, "I wish to access one of the time pods in the lower deck of the ship." Seconds ticked past before the metallic whir of Gideon's interface kicked into gear.

  
"Miss Lance, I have no orders from Captain Rip anywhere in my database. Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?" Emotion seemed to seep into the AI's voice, the metallic humming underlying in her tone.

"Yes, Gideon. I need to bring Leonard back."

"You seem to have an emotional attachment to Mr Snart."

"Yes. Now please, Gideon. Unlock a time pod, I need to find him."

  
With a deep pulsing sound, a pod was unlocked, the glowing lights and orbs illuminating her face in the darkness of the hull. She ran quickly to her quarters, grabbing her prized 'Smith & Wesson 3913 Ladysmith' before slipping it firmly into her holster, her lungs burning from the exertion. She reached the pod, pulling the hatch closed tightly, she grabbed her staff, and dialled in the year 2166, a silent prayer muttered under her breath as she sped into the space-time continuum.


	3. Chapter 3

The pod shuddered to a stop, the world around her coming into focus bit by bit, the blinding light bringing her back to the feeling of gravity, to the sound of her heart beating erratically in pure, unadulterated nervousness. Pushing the glass shield up, she felt the cool rushing of air flood in, engulfing her lungs and relaxing her tensed muscles. She stepped out, her feet wobbling as she tried to adjust, the back alley she was in making it hard for her to see, the dark and dingy buildings around her looming high above, obstructing the beautiful pearly gleam of the moon. She wandered out onto the street, her white armour contrasting garishly with the deep brown rubble and dirtiness spreading out in all directions, and followed along the road until she made it back towards where she knew the ship would be waiting.

Walking through the protective shield, the invisible barrier sliding away, the ship’s image wavering before becoming crystal clear before her eyes. Sneaking on board, she sprinted towards her own room, shutting the door behind her and pushing her past-self hard against the wall. With a resounding thud and a groan, she pushed harshly against her throat. The woman opened her eyes, blue piercing eyes gazing at their double, the woman’s eyes widening in surprise before she felt the woman’s closed fist come up to punch painfully into her side. Lurching back her past-self pinned her down, her hand pressed painfully against her chest.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?!" Her arm came down heavier on her throat, her breath coming out in short puffs, her voice cracking and croaking she opened her mouth to speak.

"Please, just listen to me... I'm you, but from the future," she watched her past-self stared on at her in disbelief, "It's about Leonard. You have to try to get the core in place and get him out of there alive. Please, just do it." Her throat was still closed part-way, but she felt the pressure lessen as she felt her past-self lean off of her, her face open and vulnerable with unreleased agony and sorrow. She sprinted from the room as soon as she felt herself be set free from her "twin's" grasp, her muscles burning as she ran through the halls, bypassing her fellow shipmates as she made it to the door. As she stepped outside she felt a hand grab gently onto her shoulder, the familiar warmth making her knees buckle, so she instead turned around and sprinted towards the ship.

Jumping inside, the suffocating space trapping her within her own feelings of hurt and pain, her head fell back against the seat cushion as she pulled the lever and shot into hyperdrive. Her golden hair cushioned her head, the golden halo catching tear drops in its thin tendrils, her eyes watering and painful, the overwhelming sadness spreading through her like a wave of pure emotion. With each passing second, the time in which she spent in the pod spread out further and further, stretching her heartstrings thinner and thinner, the feelings in her chest like a rock dragging her deeper and deeper into the quiet abyss of sadness. Her sticky tears ran in tracks down her pale cheeks, her eyes welling up, her tears running down her face in a cascading waterfall.

The ship landed with a thump, her head slamming back against her seat, her head muddled and painful, her eyes wincing against the bright sunlight streaming through the tinted windows. Unbuckling she dismounted and ran for the ship, the hard metallic shell glinting in the sun, rays of blinding light filtering through her hair transforming her hair into a kaleidoscope of golden shades and colours. She bypassed the shields and sprinted for the main room, stopping in her tracks at the sight of Leonard Snart standing in the middle of the room being embraced by fellow members of the crew. She released a wracking sob that tore through her body like a hideous creature desperate to break free, Leonard turning around at the sound, both of their feet moving faster than what their minds could keep up with as they ran towards each other, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as his arms engulfed her small, but strong, frame. They cried into each other's hair, their eyes bursting with tears, as they sobbed. His smile broke his face in two, the brightness of it blinding and remarkably beautiful while hers was small and reserved, her face hurting with pure emotions spilling over after so long kept hidden.

He pulled her back, his eyes sparkling and luminescent, gazing into her eyes before he pulled her back down, his bruising kiss catching her by surprise, the heated kiss growing stronger and stronger with every passing second. Colours exploded in her mind, the beautiful colours bursting and glowing with the heat of a million stars, her heart exploding and moulding to his in the hearth, the fire in her chest spreading throughout her entire body until she felt her body shatter into a thousand pieces, the only thing keeping her standing being the strong familiar arms keeping the pieces of her heart pressed together. They broke apart, only for a moment, before she felt the world spin out of control before her heart became whole and her world came back into dizzying focus. He was here, he was safe, he was hers.


End file.
